justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dare
(DLC) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 2005 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 |pc= (JD) Sky Blue (Y.M.C.A) (JD3/''GH'') (JD2014 Mashups/Party Masters) (JD3/''GH'' pictos in the Remake) (JD2014 pictos in the Remake) (Remade pictos) |gc = (Arrows) (JD3/''GH'') Ultramarine (Y.M.C.A) (Arrows) (JD2014 Mashups/Party Masters) (Arrows) (All pictos in the remake) |pictos= 87 (JD) 134 (JD3/JDGH/Remake) |nowc = Dare |lc = (Remake) |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |dura = 4:04 |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |imageBG = White}}"Dare" by is featured on , (as a downloadable track), and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a male athlete in football attire. He wears a white and red helmet with headphones, a white shirt with a red '8' on it, cyan long sleeves, cyan shorts, cyan socks, and white and red checkerboard-patterned shoes. He has blue hair and eyes, which can be clearly seen through his helmet. Remake The remake could possibly based on how the dancer looks in Y.M.C.A.. It features him with a red-and-orange helmet with headphones of the same colors, an orange shirt with a red number '8', and dark green-and-red sleeves and pants. His socks are in a shade of olive, dark green, red and orange, and his shoes now have a red and yellow checkerboard pattern. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Original Dare jd4 coach 1.png| Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It appears as a red room with red zoom lines forming a circle, like a football stadium. It also appears to have a moving wall made up of small light red dots. / (Xbox 360) In the Xbox versions of / , the zoom lines light up, and there are other lines on the floor,which makes it look like a football field, flames, and reflections of the dancer on the wall. Remake In the remake found in the files of , there are lights on the floor which light up. Gold Moves From onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your right arm in front of your face while kneeling. Gold Move 3: Similarly Gold Move 1 and 2, but without kneeling and putting your right arm on your forehand. The right arm should be around the chest. Gold Move 4: Open your arms up. Dare gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Dare gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dare gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Xbox 360) Dare gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dare gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Dare gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Could You Be Loved'' *''It’s You'' *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Scream & Shout'' (American Dream) *''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Captions appears in Puppet and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Eight Ball *Football Boogie *Football Boy *Locker Room *Silent Fall *Shutout *Touchdown Trivia General *'' '' and Girls And Boys count as s first two appearances in the series, as he used to be the lead singer of before founding Gorillaz. *'' '' is the first song by a virtual artist in the entire franchise. *In , the song title is spelled in all caps; in all the following games, instead, it is not. *In and in the remake, the lyrics say "Work it out", but in / they say "If work it out". Routine *The helmet worn by the dancer is the same one worn in the music video. *On the menu icon, the coach s blue elements are lighter. *In , the coach disappears with a fading effect while doing the moonwalk, unlike Heart of Glass. *In / , the pictogram for Viva Las Vegas Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 is reused as the Xbox version of Gold Move 3 with slight edits. *A Beta pictogram for the version is used in The Final Countdown and #thatPOWER''s Mashups. * '' is the first remade routine in the series to feature three different styles of pictograms: ** pictograms (from the version) ** pictograms (from the coach s appearances in Mashups and Party Masters in that game) ** / pictograms (newly added for the remake). *'' '' is featured in as P4 in Y.M.C.A. with an HD remake. His shirt is now yellow. *In s .json file from the archives, it can be noticed that the name for Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in the remake is "sad_gold". However, Gold Move 3 is a slightly different move. **This means that the same pictogram is used for the three Gold Moves, and Gold Move 3 must be performed in the same way as the two previous ones. **This also happens in the Wii versions of and . *In Scream & Shout s Mashup, there are two pictograms made for the dancer s walking in the beginning of the routine. **Thus, and Taste The Feeling (in Ghost In The Keys) are the fourth and fifth coaches to receive newly-made pictograms in Mashups, after A Little Less Conversation in several Mashups, Idealistic in Addicted To You s and Jin Go Lo Ba in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) s. *A sticker of the coach can be unlocked in by dancing to Skibidi three times. Gallery Game Files Dare jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Dare jd3 cover generic.png|'' '' ( / ) Dare jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) dare_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) Dare cover@2x.jpg| cover Dare jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Dare jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games YMCAP4Ava.png|Avatar on Dare golden ava.png|Golden avatar Dare diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar dare pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ymca coach 4 big.png|The coach with a different color scheme in Y.M.C.A. slowwalk_f.png|New pictogram used in Scream & Shout s Mashup slowwalk2_ar.png|New pictogram used in Scream & Shout s Mashup In-Game Screenshots Dare_jd1_menu.png|''Dare'' on the menu dare jd routineselection.png| routine selection screen Dare jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) dare jdgh menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Dare_jdgh_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) dare jdgh coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Dare jd3 beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (used in The Final Countdown and ''#thatPOWER''s Mashups) Dare jd2014 remake beta picto.png|Beta pictogram in Mashups and Party Masters, and in the remake PlaceholderPictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram Others Jd01 item 10.png|Sticker on Videos Official Music Video Gorillaz - DARE Teasers Dare - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Dare - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Dare - Just Dance DARE - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) DARE - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360) Extractions Dare - Just Dance (Extraction) Dare - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) DARE - Just Dance Now (No HUD) References Site Navigation de:Dare es:Dare pl:Dare pt-br:Dare Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs